pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
O ulotkarzu, który obalił imperium Janusza
Tytułem Wstępu: Bądź mną lvl 19, w skrócie o sobie: człowiek czynu i sukcesu ale przede wszystkim człowiek z zasadami. Nikogo to nie obchodzi, niektórzy pewnie już zapomnieli że tacy ludzie w ogóle istnieją. Cel na wakacje? Zarobić hajs. Tymczasem jeden z wielu okolicznych Januszy biznesu ma swój cel kolidujący z moim, zarobić wincyj pinindzy na mercedesa, dojąc jakichś frajerów, najlepiej gówniarzy ze szkoły bo najłatwiej. Dzwoni do swojej Januszowej franczyzowej meliny zwanej Telepizza i pogania kasjerkę żeby ekhem.. „zatrudniła” wincyyj ulotkarzy. Dzień roboczy nr 1. Oto tak właśnie pojawiam się w miejscu akcji, nawigowany do celu przez brzęczący na cały regulator głośniczek z reklamami. Stary lokal o wystroju pozbawionym gustu i estetyki, typowa Januszowa moda byle by było… polityka robienia pizzy oczywiście taka sama. Mówię że ja w sprawie ogłoszenia do noszenia ulotek. Bez przedłużania pani kelnerka wyciąga ulotki na ladę, zaczynam od zaraz hehe, mówi że mam dużo do rozniesienia, bo od jakiegoś czasu nie mogli znaleźć ulotkarza po tym jak poprzedni zrezygnował, ciekawe dlaczego? Ano tak, krótki wykład o zasadach pracy i wynagrodzeń nie pozostawia złudzeń: bez umowy czyli na czarno, za 6zł na godzine, do tego jakieś dziwne techniki liczenia czasu pracy. Początkowo nie wiele z tego ogarniam ale po pierwszym powrocie z tzw „strefy” oddalonej o kilka kilometrów, spoglądam jak kasjerka z cynicznym uśmieszkiem wycina mi zanotowanego na kartce czasu pracy prawie połowę, i tłumaczy jeszcze raz jak się sprawy mają. Dopiero po szkoleniu wyrównawczym zdaje sobie pełną sprawę co się odjaniepawla w tym Januszowym przybytku. Każą mi jechać 5 kilometrów na strefe roznoszenia ulotek, wypełniać tabelki, ile i do jakiego bloku jest wsadzone, każą też wpisywać czas pracy, zaczynając DOPIERO od czasu dotarcia na miejsce i TYLKO DO czasu zakończenia roznoszenia! Za trasę nie chcą ci płacić i mają wywalone że posyłają cie na drugi koniec miasta. Oczywiście jak kelnerka uzna że zbyt długo ci zeszło to wykreśla ci godzinę i wpisuje nową, anonku ty mnie tu nie cygań mówi: więcej niż dwie godziny nie powinno ci zejść na tej strefie, warunkowo zostawiam ci 2 godziny zamiast 1,5 bo jesteś nowy i jeszcze nie ogarniasz, ale to jedyny raz, koniec na dzisiaj, przyjdź jutro rano. Nie trzeba też dodawać że przy takich zarobkach nie było cie stać na zamówienie pizzy z ulotki którą roznosisz, na pocieszenie i tak wszyscy mówią że paskudna, nawet dostawca był nietypowo chudy jak na swoją profesje, nie chciało mu się tego czegoś podjadać. Szybko dochodzę do wniosku że właściciel tej wyzyskiwalni jest definicją januszowatości, królem i protoplastą wszystkich Januszy, już wyobrażam sobie jego starą gburowatą mordę, niestety nie dostąpie zaszczytu jej zobaczenia. Ten chytry człekokształtny osobnik brzydzi się gościć w swojej restaruracji/maszynce do robienia hajsu. Funkcje kierownicze w jego imieniu sprawuje wyrachowana kelnerka, która wiernie i oddanie służy dla dobra biznesu, jakby pragnęła poślubić swego pana chlebodawcę i zostać pierwszą damą Telepizzy. Dzień roboczy nr 2. Telepizda wewnątrz a do tego piździ na zewnątrz, dziwią się dlaczego nie chcesz pracować w deszczu no ale sami cie nie zwolnią bo za takie stawki ciężko znaleźć kogoś nowego, w sumie powinienem to olać już wczoraj, przecież to kpina nie praca, tak jak dzisiaj to zrobił nowy kandydat po zapoznaniu się po krótce z realiami, w przeciwieństwie do większości biednych studentów zasmuconych kiepską jakością płacy i pracy, ja wyczułem na przekór wszystkim okazję do rozwoju w tej ekhem „firmie” z beznadziei zrodził się pomysł na rewolucję przeciwko powszechnie tolerowanemu systemowi pogardy pracownika, wiedziałem że moje odejście nie zmieni niczego, jak mówi stare Januszowe przysłowie „na twoje miejsce czeka 100 następnych” jak było widać w praktyce, taką polityką z drobnymi poślizgami byli w stanie znajdować odpowiednią ilość frajerów dla utrzymania ciągłości procederu roznoszenia ulotek za bezcen, na myśl o umowie o prace, pani kelnerka reagowała z zawistnym uśmiechem, sama była na umowie o dzieło rzecz jasna. Nie mając aktualnie innych miejsc do zatrudnienia, postanowiłem na jakiś czas pograć w ich grę, jednocześnie opracowując plan utarcia nosa królowi Januszowi, mój cel pracy i aspiracje były proste, sprawić by polityka Janusza zwróciła się przeciwko niemu, sprawić by każda w jego mniemaniu zaoszczędzona złotówka, była w rzeczywistości złotówką straconą... Dzień roboczy nr 3. Czerpiąc inspirację od możnych całego świata, wytoczyłem pierwsze działa na pole bitwy i wycelowałem je w stronę finansów wrogiego imperatora, cel był prosty, obalić filary stabilności gospodarki Telepizzy. Pierwsze działo które miało wystrzelić nosiło poważną, enigmatyczną nazwę „luzowanie ilościowe”. Dzisiejszy dzień rozpoczął się od pierwszego etapu testu, jak bardzo można zmniejszyć ilość ulotek dostarczanych do skrzynek, żeby kelnerka nie zorientowała się że nie spełniam swoich obowiązków. Postanowiłem wykonać 90% normy. Dla człowieka uczciwego i jakim jestem, było to przeżycie podnoszące ciśnienie, ale nie łudziłem się co do słuszności obranej drogi, wróg Janusz z Królestwa Telepizzy nie miał żadnej godności ani żadnych zasad! Wróciłem zdałem raport, kelnerka przyjęła, nie miała prawa się zorientować. W sumie, za bardzo się pieszcze z tym planem, trzeci dzień a ja póki co ciągle jestem frajerem, czas posunąć linie frontu w zauważalny sposób do przodu. Dzień roboczy nr 4. Jedziemy z koksem! Luzowanie ilościowe poziom 70% normy. Wracam z raportem. Kelnerka, patrzy, wszystko akceptuje bez poprawek. Do zobaczenia jutro anonku, pamiętaj że wyniki twojej pracy będą sprawdzane! No tak, nie mogło by być aż tak łatwo, wyrolować starego doświadczonego życiem Janusza. Cały wieczór myślałem jakie wypracować procedury obejścia tego problemu. Teoretycznie, przy obecnym tempie luzowania ilościowego, pominięcie co trzeciej skrzynki, powinno być całkowicie niezauważalne dla kontrolera, ale planowałem pójść ze swoim planem o wiele dalej, co robić? do końca dnia nie dałem rady wymyślić żadnego pomysłu. Dzień roboczy nr 5. Dostałem pierwszą tygodniową wypłatę w gotówce zawiniętej w kopertę z papieru sklejonego taśmą, w środku pare groszy. Gratulacje panie Januszu, wygrałeś pierwszą bitwę, zobaczymy co dalej hehe. Dzisiaj dużo ulotek, kelnerce w wynoszeniu ich na blat z podłogi... pomagał dostawca pizzy-mężczyzna, chłopaczyna dokładniej. Kelnerka zza ściany przypominała bym strzegł się kontroli. Dostawca wtedy uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął kartkę z adresami dzisiejszej strefy i zaznaczył ołówkiem jeden z domów-tam mieszka właściciel, sprawdzi czy wrzuciłeś ulotkę do jego skrzynki, nie dziękuj. HA! To było do przewidzenia, przeceniłem tego Janusza, od początku coś nie trzymało się kupy z tymi kontrolami, przecież opłacenie kontrolera wymagało by kolejnych opłat. To kurewsko oczywiste że Janusz musiał wymyślić tańszy sposób. Teraz wiem już wszystko, mogę wszystko, jestem bogiem, bez umowy, nie znają nawet mojego imienia bo podałem zmyślone! Program Luzowania ilościowego został dziś podkręcony do 30% normy. Szybko poszło, odsiadując na ławce czas który powinienem przeznaczać na kontynuowanie pracy, podziwiałem kunszt amatorskiego wykonania koperty, była zrobiona z jakichś dokumentów, z jednej strony faktura za pomidory i środki myjące, z drugiej, faktury z kasy fiskalnej, dzienne sumy przychodów-jednego dnia 500zł, poprzedniego 2 000zł, jeszcze wcześniej 1400zł, 700zł... koniec kartki, potraktowałem to jako znak z niebios że ścieżka wojny którą obrałem jest błogosławiona przez bogów! Wzmocniłem się dzisiaj o błogosławieństwo, cenne dane wywiadowcze i 126zł mojej wypłaty... Tydzień 2. Poniedziałek, wtorek aż po piątek, odbieram ulotki i znikam z nimi bezpowrotnie, zastanawiam się czy koszt drukowania tych ulotek nie jest przypadkiem większy niż koszt ich roznoszenia, pewnie drukarnia bardziej ceni sobie swe usługi więc trzeba potrącić na gówniarzu ulotkarzu, tego się nie dowiem, wiem natomiast że pieniądze wydane na drukarnie to pieniądze już w 70% stracone, cały tydzień utrzymuje poziom luzowania ilościowego na poziomie 30%. Jakieś pozory roznoszenia trzeba zachować ze względu na to że jacyś klienci ze strefy powinni dzwonić, pomagam im w tym wkurwiając ich, dzięki czemu dzwonią do lokalu ale ze skargami, jednocześnie dając dowód solidności mojej pracy, wiadomo ulotkarz zawsze wkurwia więc kasjerka ma na skargi wyjebane. Z obawy o to że jakiś społeczniak zobaczy ulotki w śmietniku i zadzwoni do nadawcy aby poinformować o tym fakcie, wszystkie ulotki zacząłem znosić do domu i składować w szafie, będę miał dużo roboty z ich bezpieczną utylizacją, na razie niech se leżą, dzięki podziwianiu ich stosów, mogę namacalnie podziwiać efekty swojego dzieła, na realne rezultaty trzeba będzie jeszcze cierpliwie poczekać. Kropelka za kropelką drąży się skała Januszowego Imperium Tydzień 3 i 4. Mimo tego iż mam wrażenie że moja kampania sprawnie i regularnie przesuwa linie frontu coraz bliżej stolicy Januszowego imperium zła, kolejne tygodniowe wypłaty zdają się bardziej udowadniać impas na froncie, moment rozwiązania i eskalacji przemocy jest jednak pewny, prędzej lub później. Kierowany niecierpliwością, powiększam kampanie luzowania ilościowego do 20%. To już troche ryzykowne ale obawa przegranej po tak długim czasie jest perspektywą zbyt poniżającą, być może warunkiem sukcesu jest zwiększenie ryzyka? Moja nienawiść do tego miejsca sięga zenitu, chyba nie jestem dobrym aktorem Konflikt z kelnerką narasta, nie dogadujemy się, moje zachowanie jest według niej niegrzeczne, chociaż ja staram się zachowywać wszelkie pozory grzeczności i udaje frajera jak tylko potrafię, przez co z pokorą znoszę jej komentarze i obiecuje popracować nad sobą. Nie wiem, dostawca pizzy kupił obraz mojej postaci i nawet śmieje się że jestem frajerem za grosze, przy kasjerce, ta upomina go żeby się zamknął. Ja udaje że nie rozumiem co się dzieje. Miesiąc 2. Wraz z rozpoczęciem drugiego miesiąca zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie mogę poświęcić całego życia na dopieczenie jednemu Januszowi. Nasza wojna nabiera ograniczenia czasowe których przekroczenie będzie sie wiązać z moją bezwarunkową kapitulacją. Wakacje się kończą, jestem po części spokojny bo wiem że to co zrobiłem do tej pory przekłada się już z pewnością na wielotysięczno złotowe ubytki w zamówieniach telefonicznych, sądząc po tym że nigdy w życiu nie widziałem w tym lokalu żadnego klienta, zamówienia telefoniczne muszą być podstawą ich zarobku. I bez mojej pomocy ten lokal kiepsko przędzie. Mam już realną władzę wpływania na ilość zamówień, wnioskując z planu luzowania ilościowego ograniczyłem ją o 80%. Stałych klientów przy takim poziomie pizzy raczej na pewno nie mają, te ulotki są jedyną szansą na ich egzystencję a ja tłamsze ją w zarodku. Mam wrażenie. że wystrój lokalu pokurzył się i postarzał jeszcze bardziej od kiedy pierwszy raz tu zawitałem. Mimo braku decyzji o kolejnym rozszerzeniu luzowania ilościowego, sam naginam swoje zasady i jeszcze bardziej zmniejszam ilość ulotek które trafiają do skrzynek żeby przypadkiem nie przekroczyć poziomu o ani jeden nadmiarowy szkodliwy %. Ilość ulotek składowanych w moim domu rośnie w tempie nie do opanowania, zapełniłem całą szafę... TRZASSK... TRACH... zawaliła się szafa albo raczej same półki, wszystkie ulotki niczym lawina błotna... lawina gówna, zmiotła mnie z nóg. No cóż, moje zaniedbanie, punkt dla ciebie Janusz, dziś będziesz spał spokojnie, będe zajęty sprzątaniem tej katastrofy budowlanej. Miesiąc 3. Telepizza przez dużo czasu starała się nie ujawniać że krwawi, jednak pojawiły się pierwsze symptomy, które były już nie do zatuszowania. Dostawca, zbijał bąki na siedzeniu, narzekając na brak roboty. Mogliście się domyślić że Janusz nie płacił mu żadnej stałej pensji tylko miał liczone kwoty za dostarczenie, według ilości zamówień. Ja natomiast znowu nie doceniłem chytrości tego postkomunistycznego skurwysyna. Miałem na koncie pierwszą ofiarę cywilną naszego konfliktu, przeze mnie ten chłopaczyna nie będzie miał co włożyć do gara, na szczęście nie był zbyt bystry więc nie dopatrywał sie winy we mnie, o reparacje wojenne mnie raczej nie posądzi XD. W przeciwieństwie do kasjerki, w końcu wszyscy zaczęli narzekać na spadki sprzedaży. Kelnerka patrzyła na mnie krzywym wzrokiem sugerującym, że jakby coś wiedziała i do tego czuła się w obowiązku zdekonspirować zdradę i ocalić ten Januszowy przybytek przed bankructwem. Strefę z rezydencją Janusza obnosiłem już nie 2 razy w miesiącu tylko 2 razy w tygodniu! Decyzja o dostarczeniu ulotki do każdego domu była podejmowana indywidualnie, wytypowałem połowę domów na najbardziej prawdopodobnej drodze od domu Janusza, w stronę głównej ulicy, jakby próbował sprawdzać po somsiadach. Solidność i uczciwość mojej pracy pozostawała nie do podważenia. Zwolnienie mnie prewencyjnie nie wchodziło w grę, wiedzieli że znalezienie drugiego ekhm "frajera" co będzie tak ekhm "pracowicie" tyrał przez dłuższy okres, może zająć sporo czasu co wiązało by się z przestojem w roznoszeniu ulotkowej propagandy w tak ciężkim dla firmy okresie, gra toczyła się dalej. Do tego momentu rządziłem zza kulis niczym Jarosław Kaczyński Aż nadszedł nowy niepozorny dzień, Imperium Januszowego Zła zorganizowało druzgocący kontratak. Gdy ja pełen entuzjazmu stawiłem się rano do pracy a obok stawiła się ona, nowa współpracowniczka. Niby neutralna, niczego nie świadoma istota, weteranka roznoszenia ulotek z dawnych lat, nie było możliwości że sobie pójdzie po kilku dniach. Będzie pracować cały czas. Pensja jej nie straszna bo utrzymuje ją chłopak. Jej wystarczy tylko parę złoty na nowy ciuszek z lumpeksu, typowa bezmózga Karyna... Nosz kurwww... kobieto! tymi słowami przysięgłaś wierność Imperium Januszowego Zła, twoja postawa, czyni cię tym czym Himmler był dla trzeciej Rzeszy. Jesteś filarem który podtrzyma imperium i zaprzepaści moje plany jego obalenia! Przewaga na Polu bitwy zamieniła się w konieczność odwrotu ku kapitulacji. Dzień za dniem, strefy sumiennie roznoszone przez wierną współpracowniczkę Januszowego imperatora, owocowały bogatym odzewem ze strony klientów. Kelnerka domyślała się coraz więcej na temat moich poczynań. Czas najwyższy był zdekonspirować się i opowiedzieć kelnerce prosto w twarz o tym co zrobiłem, ona już zdążyła nieświadomie się pochwalić, że ostatnie miesiące działania lokalu przyniosły gigantyczne straty. Teraz wystarczyło przejąć oficjalną odpowiedzialność za zamach którego dokonałem, rozkoszować się miną kasjerki Szkoda że Janusza osobiście nie dam rady zobaczyć i napluć mu w twarz chociaż od początku na to liczyłem... Niestety życie to nie bajka, nie będe koloryzował, nie wbiłem flagi zwycięstwa w dupsko zmasakrowanego Janusza. Nigdy nie ujrzałem go na własne oczy. W mojej głowie układałem już epickie wieńczące przemówienie. Miałem eksplodować niczym bomba uwalniając dookoła siebie prawdę i tylko prawdę, prawda rani najmocniej! Bomba, wybuch, eksplozja, zniszczenie! Nagle mój tygiel wewnętrznych myśli eksplodował, doznałem oświecenia, pragnąłem wybuchnąć jak zwykły konwencjonalny ładunek wybuchowy, lecz przecież ja miałem aspiracje do bycia czymś więcej, ja mogę być WUNDERWAFFE, nuklearną głowicą, która zmiecie fasady tego budynku z powierzchni ziemi, na wieki wieków! Wyciszyłem się, nie wypadłem z gry. Kasjerka czuła co się kręci, ale ciągle jeszcze miałem tą pracę. Finalne starcie było przesądzone jutro o świcie! Finalne starcie Wstałem rano. Przygotowałem, kamerę w telefonie, to pierwszy z dwóch elementów składowych mojego WUNDERWAFFE. Cud technologii nowoczesnej, który wykorzystam by raz na zawsze rozprawić się z imperium Januszowego Zła. Kamerka była schowana w specjalnie dopasowanym ubraniu i ustawiona na nagrywanie, mojej finalnej intrygi. - Czekam pod drzwiami, punkt dziesiąta, bębny biją w mojej głowie - kelnerka otwiera lokal, wchodzimy -staję obok ulotek, mówię że zanim przystąpię do pracy mam pewną propozycje -w związku z tym że pracuje tu regularnie od 3 miesięcy, wnoszę o przyznanie mi umowy o pracę na dalszy okres -kelnerka, mało co nie posrała się ze śmiechu :D -ja dalej zachowując powagę, proszę o umowę, argumentując się moim stażem pracy -kelnerka, potwierdza że pracowałem u nich przez blisko 3 miesiące na czarno -ulotkarka karyna również przyznaje że pracuje tu na czarno, bo przecież tak jest fajniej -kelnerka zbywa mnie dodając że zaraz znajdzie na moje miejsce kogoś innego kto będzie pracował „normalnie i nie wydziwiał” a że mnie i tak chciała się już pozbyć -w takim razie dziękuje za współpracę, żegnam, wychodzę, zapisuje nagranie video pierwszy pierwiastek mojego WUNDERWAFFE został pozyskany, drugiego składnika już się pewnie domyślacie, jest to PIP- Państwowa Inspekcja Pracy, tłumacząc po ludzku, naturalny wróg wszystkich Januszy. Nagranie czym prędzej trafia w dyskretny sposób w ręce Inspektora. Ładunek inicjowany, armia urzędników, za nic mając fortyfikacje Januszowego Imperium, zajmuje jego włości z gracją większą niż niemcy zajęli Francję w r. 1939 Pogorzelisko -kręce się po okolicy i patrzę -kłótnie, głosy -wszyscy wychodzą, lokal zamykają na klucz, plombują drzwi, plombują tylnie drzwi, miesiąc później plomby nadal wiszą -Cisza, pierdzący głośniczek emitujący reklamy, po raz pierwszy od dekady nie zakłóca śpiewu ptaków w okolicznym parku IMPERIUM ZŁA ZOSTAŁO UNICESTWIONE!!! jesteście ciekawi co się stało -Karyna ulotkarka, wierna służebnica imperium, zbiegła w nieznanym kierunku, uniknęła sądu w trybunale, reszte swojego życia spędziła jako wolny człowiek -Imperator Janusz - podobno popełnił samobójstwo w trakcie szturmu urzędników na jego rezydencję, nie poradziłby sobie finansowo z legalnym zatrudnianiem pracowników -kelnerka - pojmana, proces trwa -dostawca – uniewinniony A co ze mną? Zaczęły się studia, koniec przygód w tym roku, chociaż kto wie, pewnie niedługo uczynie kolejną rewolucję, jedno jest pewne, siedząc na wykładach będe miał dużo czasu by obmyślić plan na następne wakacje, teraz jestem już pewny swych mocy, dopóki ja żyje w tym mieście, żaden Janusz nie będzie mógł czuć się bezpiecznie. Kategoria:Pasta